drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Rust at the Orphanage
Graphic pet death very poorly-written only for the sake of shock value Rust at the Orphanage is about, you guessed it, Rust at the orphanage when he was just a child, I'm guessing it was also written in 2014 considering how needlessly edgy it was. It is not canon and I do not regard it fondly at all :') Summary A look into Rust's childhood in the orphanage, plus some traumatic events he went through that made him want to leave. Features Characters * Rust * Nameless placeholder characters Locations * Coperton ** The orphanage Rust at the Orphanage Chapter I or something A few years flew by without another visit nor a word from Dimen to be heard as his searching ceased. Maybe due to his depression and denial as there simply was no logical explanation for the case of the mysterious murder, and the interest from others soon faded. It left a sad smudge in the family's name, but there was nothing to be done about it. Meanwhile, at the orphanage, a little boy by the age of seven quietly stared out the window in front of his bed. Families would pass, coming and going, and every day he would hope that one, at least one would be willing to take care of him. He never understood why he was in that place, only that as far as he could remember, it had always been that way. Everyone in that large house was like that, confused and unsure, all sharing the same trait. A lack of a family. Despise his efforts to be as well behaved as he could, every other kid would get adopted, but he... He just wouldn't. As much as he would try to stand out in hopes of finding his way into the heart of a family, he never managed to get noticed. And even in the rare times when he would, families would almost immediately then notice a child who was so much better behaved and smarter than him. With all the qualities he could only dream of having. As such, the routine would repeat every day, the older he would get, the least likely he would be wanted. That's what they always told him, and he just didn't want to risk staying there forever. He just gasped quietly as he saw yet another family coming in and jumped out of bed, to get ready and see if he looked alright. He was clean, his raven black hair was brushed, his clothes were perfectly neat and for once his small horns didn't appear to have an uneven size. It was only this glimpse of hope that despise being childish, kept him going. He rushed out for the main room where the other children were playing and talking, and just sat in a chair where he would be visible as soon as someone would walk in. Despise his young age, he would often have complex plans so he would manage to be noticed, but despite there being no apparent flaws, everyone would pass by him as if he was a ghost. Ignored, like he was never there to begin with. He sat quietly, kicking his feet as he thought about what to do and the couple just walked in. An older lady who worked there kindly introduced them to the place and let them look around. It didn't take long until they passed by the boy, and as he imagined, they didn't even see him there. He just gazed at them and let out an adorable "Hello" as they passed by, startling the two adults. The boy frowned scared as they looked mad at him, not even bothering to reply, they faced away and kept walking while he just lowered his head sadly. He was more than used to being rejected like that, but it just hurt, was something wrong with him? He could hear a few mocking laughs as the adults walked away and noticed some of the older kids, pointing at him for how stupid he was for trying so hard. Even some of them would get adopted, and how fair was that? They approached him, still making fun and laughing at him and he just hugged his legs, hanging his head low as he tried not to start crying again. - And you thought that talking would make you any better? Ha! You're such a stupid idiot, Rust. Nobody wants you, can't you understand that? - G-Go away... - he sniffed as they poked his head in a brute way and laughed. - Ooh, don't talk back so much, adults don't like that. He just cried and ran away from where he was, running to the old lady and clinging to her dress. She stared unamused at him and frowned - Why, will you stop that? What is it? - T-They're m-making fun of me...! - He cried. - Frankly Rust, just don't respond to them! - B-But I-I...! - Enough! No one will want you if you're always crying like that! - She just glared at the group that bullied him and they were quick to run away from her as if scared - Humph, idiots. In the way, the little boy just let go of her dress as he kept crying. So that was the problem... He cried too much. And for his dismay, the thought of it just made him cry even more. The older woman just gently pushed him away as he gasped - Go wash your face, dear. You're making us look bad. He stared at her, then at the couple that walked in earlier, his vision blurred by the tears in his bright eyes and just ran to the bathroom. He knew better than to go against her words. The water kept running as he cleaned his face and he stared at his reflection in the mirror, it was old and greenish as if mould was forming inside it. And on the other side, the reflection showed a crying greenish boy who stared back at him in sadness. He looked away and walked out of the bathroom, heading out for the small garden in the back of the building. Few children would come there, mostly it was only the gardeners that took care of it and they wouldn't want anyone to be ruining their hard work, but he had other plans in mind. Opening a small fence in it, he walked into his favourite, if only liked spot in that place. Quick balls of fur hopped as he walked in the small bunny farm and stared curiously. He would often be made fun of for playing with the bunnies but he wouldn't care because they were his only friends there. They didn't call him stupid for crying and they wouldn't mind to give him company, but most of all, they actually liked him. He noticed how a peculiar white rabbit approached him and smiled. Its fur was white with black spots, including one on its right eye. Rust was especially fond of this one. The strange fur pattern was just so appealing. Certainly, the bunnies must have already been named by their owner, but regardless of that, Rust just named the bunny something simple, which was Spot. He took hold of a bit of the food and started giving it to them. He would do this almost every day, and it actually made him feel happy, but usually, they wouldn't let him stay there for too long, as after a while, a gardener or anyone would just appear, telling him to go away to stop bothering the poor creatures. The small farm had other creatures such as chickens and small birds, but he was never too fond of the bird creatures After a while, a gardener found him and quickly ordered him to go back inside, and Rust, giving Spot a final snack, just ran back in. After all, it was getting rather cold. It was always like this, the days were repetitive and his only goal in each and every one of them was to be perfect and hope to be noticed by anyone. Of course, he never had any luck with it and it only made the other kids mock him even more, leaving him with more reasons to cry himself to sleep every night. After all, what was he even doing wrong? He tried so hard with all he could think of. But no amount of perfection was enough to make anyone care. Maybe he was just too ugly looking? Sometimes he would just stare at the mirror in the bedroom in silence. His skin had a disgusting dark dirty tone to it, his hair was black and just horrible compared to others' bright beautiful colours and his eyes reminded him of a dark dirty swamp, abandoned for being so disgusting. No wonder no one wanted such a horrible child. Maybe that was why his parents had left him. He disgusted them, but couldn't they have given him a chance? Was it his fault that his appearance was unappealing...? He soon just went to bed and took hold of a golden pocket watch he kept hidden. A strange object that had always been with him ever since he was a baby. A useless watch, of all things he could have... He had been told that his mother had given it to him, so he knew... He knew there actually was someone out there that once cared for him... But... They had left him... She had left him... As hope built in his young heart, the harsh reality would shatter it soon after as he would remember how unwanted he truly was. He didn't know why he just was. And it was why he was there... But regardless, the gentle ticking sound relaxed and soothed him and he would soon fall asleep to the sound of it, dreaming of what his real family would be, only waking up the day after. In the morning, the routine would repeat once more but he had grown more and more desperate for the attention of anyone. Why would no one care about him?! What was he doing wrong?! Why was he any different?! Maybe he was just feeling cranky or didn't sleep too well, but as he caused trouble for scaring some potential families for shouting at some kid who mocked him for crying, he had spent the rest of that same day all curled up in bed, with a large cover all over him as he was just crying depressed. What had he done of so wrong to deserve any of this...? He was just too nice, and everyone else was just mean, but yet... They got what they wanted, they didn't get made fun of, and they were actually... Adopted... He couldn't be anything like that, could he...? He just wasn't able to... Gazing at the golden pocket watch, he noticed it was about time he went to visit his little rodent friends and got up. Maybe they would cheer him up... Walking to the back of the building, he headed for the fence and opened it, gasping as he saw someone else there. A group of children a little older than him giggled in a way that left him strangely uncomfortable as they were near the animals. A giggle of someone who was up to no good... As he saw the group running back to the fence where he was, he quickly hid behind a bush, hoping they wouldn't see him, which he was lucky they didn't. He got up and as he walked through the fence, and gasped as he accidentally kicked something in the ground. Some metal object stood in front of him and he quickly picked it up, gasping as he recognized it as a large pair of scissors, used to cut the bushes. But instead, the silver blades were dripping a dark crimson liquid he quickly recognized as blood. He just wondered what had they been doing with it until a quick thought came to his head and he rushed to where the animals were, letting out a loud horrified scream as he saw what was in front of him. A small rabbit laid dead on the ground with pieces of a shattered vase near its head. Its head was all deformed and bloody as the hits of the vase had crushed its fragile skull. But the worst was that each of its limbs and ears were as if ripped away and a large cut on its belly revealed the bloody guts and insides that should not ever have to see the light of day. Rust just felt sickened by all of this, feeling almost like puking with the sight as he cried. The poor creature's black and white fur had been dyed with red and he noticed how the other rabbits kept hidden, not even daring to get close to their deceased friend. A sudden realization came to him as he suddenly realized the black marking on the bunny's eye, the same one that Spot, his favourite, had. He just approached his hand to it, sobbing, but a male voice suddenly called scaring him before he could reach it - WHAT DID YOU DO?! - the man screamed furious as the little boy gasped horrified, recognizing him as the gardener and the one who took care of animals - S-Sir, s-someone...! - YOU LITTLE BRAT, SO THAT'S WHY YOU CAME HERE EVERYDAY! YOU'RE SICK! - The man said, grabbing the boy by his arm and pulling him as he suddenly slapped him as strong as he could, making him fall. The boy quickly curled on the ground and covered his head, shaking uncontrollably in fear of the man who hit him for something he hadn't done. He couldn't even speak as he was just sobbing in pain, but it wasn't him, it couldn't be him! Those animals were his friends! It was those kids who did it! But only a blabbering between sobs could be heard as the man picked the bloody scissors that were dropped by the boy- I SAW YOU WITH THESE IN YOUR HANDS, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT WASN'T YOU WHO DID THIS! Stupid kid... I'd gladly do this to you as well if I could! Would you like that too?! Rust just shook his head still curled up and the man just groaned, grabbing his arm again, forcing him to stay up, and walked to the fence, brutally throwing him out, making him fall once again - AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK HERE AGAIN, OR ELSE I WON'T BE THIS GENTLE WITH YOU! YOU SICK FREAK! The boy didn't stop sobbing, lowering his head as he curled more. His friend had been killed, the man blamed and hit him for it, and he just sobbed harder as he wondered why had he even been cursed with this much bad luck and getting everything unfair happening to him! He attempted to get up and as if crawling to the door inside, he walked to his room. Hours later, hiding under the covers once again, he just cried his eyes out, and longed for nothing but to disappear. That place was horrible and he just wanted to leave and never come back. Of course! If no one would come to take him, he would have to get out on his own and find a home! Grabbing an old large bag, he grabbed all his belongings and tied it, as he imagined himself in those movies when someone was about to leave home forever. It was all so thrilling! He really didn't have as many belongings as he imagined but regardless, he took what he could. Some extra clothes and an old cover no one would notice was missing. And most of all, his pocket watch for the simple fact that it was the only object that had always been his, to begin with. No one would really notice if he was really missing, now would they? In a way, it wasn’t like they would actually care, so why bother? But then again he wondered if there was anyone wanting to go after him, blaming him for killing the rabbit… And they would want to hit him and kill him for that too because he was horrible and shouldn’t exist in the world, even if it wasn't his fault, the fact that he was there was simply enough. He whimpered as he recalled the image of his dear friend, mutilated on the ground with the strong smell of blood and how horrible it all was. How could anyone be so cruel? Spot couldn’t defend himself, he was just a little bunny and those kids must have enjoyed his pain so much… It left him so sad, yet revolted even if a little angry. He wouldn’t have the courage to avenge his friend. He didn’t have anything and was so weak... And how would having revenge make him any better than the other kids? He couldn’t… Chapter II Taking hold of his bag and wearing some extra clothes when he couldn’t carry them, Rust faced the closed exit of the building that kept him imprisoned ever since he was born. He didn’t know what he would be doing as soon as he got out. Perhaps he could go and search for his parents and ask why they left him. Maybe he’d try to convince them to take him back and then he’d be living a normal life like all the other kids. All he wanted was to be away from that place and the man that wanted to cut him as they did with the bunny. He just scared him so much. However, exiting wouldn't be as easy as he thought. The front door would be too obvious, but who would even think that little quiet innocent Rusty would be thinking of leaving? It was late and the way was barely illuminated. He walked by the shadows to the exit, reaching the gate to leave, but he felt someone grab his shoulder and by reflex, he quickly flinched, covering his head - NO! A female gasp could be heard, and Rust raised his head, feeling as if petrified to see the older lady who would watch over the orphans. She seemed confused and angry, but his heart pounded in his chest as he shook, unable to move. - And where do you think you're going?! Go inside, now. - I-I-I... - Well... What is your excuse? Do you want to be kidnapped? That's what will happen to you if you get out alone! - She said firmly - Go inside! It's for your own good. - I-I-I... I-I w-want t-to g-go... - He said trembling. - I believe I was not clear enough... Go back inside. Now. It's past your bedtime. - N-No, I-I want t-to l-leave...! - He wept sadly - I d-don't w-want t-to s-stay here! I-I'll g-grow old a-and n-no o-one w-wants me and I-I'll d-die! - Stop being ridiculous and go back inside now! Are you trying to be a problematic boy? Haven't you got enough trouble for today? That's a sure way to get no one to like you, not like it would change anything. Go. Inside. Now. - B-But...! - NOW. As he heard this, he didn't reply and ran back in again, weeping. With or without a problematic behaviour, he didn't matter. Part of him wanted to give up, but he still didn't want to stay. Not without putting up a fight, or a tantrum so to speak. He ran to his room again, thinking of what he'd even do anymore and he noticed how the woman passed by, giving him a stone-cold glare that would haunt his cotton-filled dreams. He whimpered and got to bed, at least to pretend he was going to sleep while she was around. However, he spent the next hours thinking of clever ways to leave. But inevitably, his eyes soon gave up on him and he fell into a deep slumber, only to wake up early in the morning with a gasp after some confusing dream. Certainly, something involving Spot and him failing to run away while being chased by a man with huge scissors. He clung to his bed's covers as he recalled it and realized he had fallen asleep, having no memory of the complex plans he had made that night. He yawned tiredly and checked his watch to realize it was barely 5 am. Sleeping with clothes and shoes on... No wonder he slept horribly! Regardless, he got up with a yawn and went with whatever plan he would be able to come up with. Taking hold of his bag, he quietly walked through the hall to leave the building. The nerves would fill his heart with every sound he heard and every time the wood on the floor would crack, he would simply freeze, but he kept going regardless. As he managed to reach the exit, he let out a sigh in relief. He knew that if he got caught again, it would be a lot worse than before, so he couldn't risk it happening again. Rushing to the back exit gate, he noticed it was locked, and this paranoia filled his heart and mind as even the sound of the breeze hitting the leaves left him shivering in cold and fear... But to go back and be found would be so much worse, so another idea came to him. Quietly, he started to climb the cold pointy fence, he really wasn't the most agile child around, quite the opposite, and too was generally weak, keeping himself as quiet as he could while his paranoia kindly reminded him that if he were to take too long to climb, he's soon be found, and who knew what could happen then! He kept struggling to climb it but he was just too short and small and teared up as he saw he wasn't making the slightest progress in climbing the tall fence. He just let himself fall from it, not like he was that much high up there, feeling his heart shatter with the realization that he was meant to stay in that horrible place for all eternity and beyond. He wept quietly as all his ideas and plans were put to waste and walked back inside, no longer caring if he was risking to be found... Chapter III??? Despise everything, the next days were simply... odd... Everything was just the same as if the events from that day were just meaningless. He didn't know who these kids were or why would they hurt poor defenceless creatures for the sake of their sick jokes. He was no longer allowed to go to the little farm, or at least, he feared trying, and just sat in the corner of the room, hugging his knees quietly. He had even given up on getting hyped up for trying to impress potential parents, not as if they would notice him anyway, he just waited for days to pass until he would grow old and die all on his own. All that was left of his bright self was gone and he remained still and quiet. Not bothering. Not being bothered. Yet a single thought remained on his head ever since... The world out there... He had never once left that building unless it was to roam the large garden behind it, but it was not enough for his longing heart. Out there was an entirely new world that he knew nothing of, yet the caretakers at the orphanage would constantly say how horrible it was outside, and how they should be glad that they were living there, but Rust didn't believe them. Besides, it was easy for them to say all that when they got to leave every day to their own family and parents! He sighed hiding his face on his knees, sadly recalling his failed attempts to jump the fence. However, when no one would watch, he would occasionally run and jump around in attempts to become faster and more agile, so that maybe, one day, he would be strong enough to jump the fence and escape. A large town could be seen out there, in brown and bright golden colours that contrasted with the usually grey and cloudy sky. For most, it would seem scary, but for Rust, it was an adventure that called out for him. NOT GETTING PICKED UP Category:Library